A conventional C-type pliers is disclosed in TW Patent No. 1352007 and contains two clamping portions and a central shaft, wherein each clamping portion includes a hole defined therein and a clamp head away from the hole, the each clamping portion also includes a slot, and a distance between the hole and the each clamp head is within a distance between two ends of the lot and the clamp head. The central shaft is inserted into two holes of the two clamping portions so that two clamp heads of the two clamping portions swing between an engaging position and an expanding position, and the two heads are removably fixed on the two clamping portions.
However, the two clamp heads and the two clamping portions are locked by ways of screws, so when replacing the two clamping portions, the screws are unscrewed and then screwed on the two clamp heads and the two clamping portions, thus having troublesome replacement.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.